This invention relates to protective helmets, in particular, protective helmets used in sporting events. More particularly, this invention relates to football helmets.
It is estimated that there are currently five million football players in the U.S. (200,000 professional, 100,000 college, 1.3 million high school, and 3.5 million youth players). In recent years, it has become quite clear that the most popular sport in America is actually quite dangerous. Estimates vary, but several studies suggest that up to fifteen percent of football players suffer at least a mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI) each season.
For decades, football players and other athletes have grappled with the effects, years later, of head injuries, including memory loss, moods swings, irritability, difficulty walking, and depression. These symptoms are potential indications of chronic traumatic encephalopathy, a degenerative disease found in the brains of athletes who have sustained blows to the head.
For professional football, it has been found that there is an average of 1.5 to 2.0 concussions each game. The chances for a concussion or other injuries, such as a neck injury, are exacerbated during helmet-to-helmet contact. In high school football in recent years, there are approximately 67,000 diagnosed concussions every year. Additionally, many undiagnosed and unreported concussions are experienced. Experts in the field contend that linear and particularly rotational acceleration of the brain caused by on-field impacts is a major factor leading to MTBI and concussions. While many existing helmets help to attenuate linear acceleration, it is believed that none realistically address reduction of rotational acceleration caused by oblique or angular impacts. Thus, there is a need for safer helmets, particularly football helmets, which reduce the risk of injury to the user and to the other players. This invention is also applicable to other activities in which participants use helmets, such as soccer, lacrosse, hockey, boxing, cycling, skiing, wrestling, auto racing, and military.
In May 2013, the Biomedical Engineering Society published a peer-reviewed research report from Virginia Tech that was sponsored by the National Institutes of Health. The report concluded that a helmet that lowers head acceleration predicts lower incidence of concussion, and that helmets which better manage impact energies result in lower head accelerations and thus a lower risk of head injury.